Betrayal
by gabzep
Summary: He'd been in a drunken stupor for two days, wallowing in self pity. He reaches the meadow to watch the sunrise like they use to. He was all cried out. He really has no one to blame but himself.
1. Chapter 1

He is walking through the district at an ungodly hour. Trying to clear his head, he's mad. Hating the world, hating himself, hating his life, and most of all hating her. He's heard the rumors, she's was seen with Darius. Drinking with him at the hob, they are seen laughing, touching, and kissing.

Delly with a smug look tells him "They say she walked to the peacekeepers barracks afterwards."

He saw red. He's kicking, throwing and hitting everything within reach. Delly grabs at her swollen belly protectively and backs away. 'Good' he thinks, stay away from me. He stormed out then.

He'd been in a drunken stupor for two days, wallowing in self pity. He reaches the meadow to watch the sunrise like they use to. He was all cried out. He really has no one to blame but himself.

He had finally worked up the nerve to talk to her after Gale and Leevy walked in to order a cake for their toasting. His dad looks at him with hope in his eyes and tells him "You will be responsible for the trades from now on". Peeta just nods his head. He can't believe his luck.

It takes time but after a few months she agrees to go for a walk with him. Then a couple of months after that she agrees to become his girlfriend. Their bashfully kisses and shy touches turn into passionate kisses and hungry urgent caress. They both agree to wait until their toasting to give themselves completely to each other. Still they continue pleasuring one another with their hands and their mouths.

When that fateful day arrives they are finally free, their toasting set for the following week. Peeta's never been happier. She is to celebrate with her family and him with his. Then they are to meet afterward to celebrate with their friends in one of the empty house in the victor village. Why didn't he stay home? Why did he drink too much? Why didn't he wait for her to show before he started drinking?"

Although he can usually handle his liquor by his second drink he is feeling dizzy and wasted. Delly hands him one more drink then everything goes blank.

The following morning he wakes up without any clothes and a naked Delly next to him.

No, no please god no! He can't think, he can't breathe. This can't be happening. Katniss will never forgive him. He'll never forgive himself.

Rye said Katniss walk into the party and went looking for him. Must have found them in one of the rooms. She ran out crying. Heartbroken.

He went to her house begging for forgiveness. With puffy red rim eyes she tells him it's over.

A month later he's at the justice building being forced to marry to a pregnant Delly. He refuses to toast with her, they can't make him. He won't touch her. This is his punishment to himself and to her.

As he walks back to the shoe shop he tries once again to make sense of it all. He never saw Delly that way nor her him. He even thought Delly was seeing someone. He walks into the shop Delly asks "Where have you been"

He just glares and her. He will not pretend to be happy, this marriage will be worst then his parents.

A couple nights' later Delly said "I think the baby's coming."

"It's not possible, you still have a month to go" he tells her.

"It happens sometimes, premature" she says.

"If you say so" he says.

Their families wait in the living room for the news. His mom and dad hope for a girl. He can't even get worked up about it.

It's a boy and big boy at that, olive skin, black hair and seam grey eyes.

His mom throws a fit. Screaming that if her son is going to raise a seam brat that at least it should be his and not some other mans. "Grab your things Peeta, we're going home" she bellows.

When everything settled down he wants answers. How could she do this to him, they were friends.

"I was scared. I wasn't thinking straight, God I'm so sorry." Delly tell him. "And Peeta, nothing happened that night. I put something in your drinks and it most have been too much. You were too far gone to do anything or to remember afterwards."

As he walks out of the shop, he sees Thom standing there. "I had asked her to marry me. The night of her final reaping" he looks at the shop with longing.

"I never touched her, Thom. Even after we were married" he tells him.

His next stop is the justice building to see about an annulment. He looks down and sees a dandelion. He feels a little spark of hope. Maybe, just maybe he could win Katniss back.


	2. Chapter 2

She's running, tears blurring her vision, head pounding and a piercing ache in her heart. She wants to gouge her eyes out, hoping to unsee a sleeping naked Peeta spooning a sleeping naked Delly. How could he. He told her _always._ She stops at a clearing, falls on her knees. Sobs wrack through her body rising to a pitch as she realizes all is lost. There's no forgiveness after this. No going back. She knew falling for the baker's son was not a good idea. She was never supposed to fall in love. It makes you weak and sure enough here she is wondering how she will continue without him.

The next day he's at her door, tears streaming down his face pleading for forgiveness. She can't do it, her broken heart won't let her. "It's over Peeta, you made sure of that."

She heard he's married now and with a baby on the way. That's good she knows how hard it is to be without a parent. He'll make a good father. Since she doesn't want to run into him she stopped trading in town. Katniss hugs her mom because even though Peeta's not dead she feels herself slipping into depression and she can finally understand a little of what her mom went through. God, she misses him, her heart and body call out for him but he belongs to another now.

She remembers the first time he opened the door for the morning trade, with a bashful smile and a soft "hello". He was trying to give her more thank the squirrels were worth. She had to decline, not wanting to cheat her costumers plus he was new to the trade. As she was about to leave she tells him "Peeta thank you for the bread" he gives her a smile and a nod of understanding, nothing more needs to be said. After that conversation flows easily between them. He was funny and charming, she was sarcastic and spunky. Slowly they became friends. He was always asking her about the _deep stuff_. Favorite color green, favorite food, cheese buns, his were orange and squirrel.

When he asked her to go for a walk she didn't hesitate to say yes. That night when he walked her home afterwards they hugged goodnight, she melted into his embrace. He held her in his arms making her feel so safe, she hasn't felt like that since her father died. Right there and then she knew she was a goner. The day he ask her to be his girlfriend he was so nervous. "Katniss, I was wondering…do you think you could…would you like to be." he take a deep breath "would you be my girlfriend." She answered "yes" with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He face radiated with happiness it was so infectious that by the end of the day she was beaming with joy too.

Six month before their last reaping he asked her to marry him. He was down on one knee a silver necklace with a single pearl in hand. She never wanted to get married or have children but Peeta always made her feel like anything was possible as long as they did it together so she tells him "yes". The go to her fathers cabin by the lake the next day. They swim, they eat, and they lay in the sun exploring each others bodies. Both with soft spoken words of "I love you's" and "always". That's over now. Most days she wonders in a daze going through the motions waiting for life to have meaning again.

Most people know what happened and are saying he was only stringing her along, playing at taming the huntress. Because what merchant man would marry a girl from the seam. Maybe they're right but it felt so _real._ They look at her with pity except for Darius. He still treats he the same. Always flirting and joking trying to get a smile out of her.

"You know Kitty, the offer is still open, a kiss for a rabbit" Darius says.

He grabs her braid and starts to play with the end. She playfully smacks his hand away and turns to look at Greasy Sae and they both shake their and start laughing. Darius slides over the bottle of white liquor and she takes a long pull. This is the first time in months that she's felt like herself again. The more they drink the rowdier they get. Darius drapes his arm over her shoulder and she leans in. She's been so lonely and this feels nice. They are getting stares but she could care less. She goes to kiss his cheek and thank him for being her friend. He turns his face at the last minute and she ends up pecking him on the lips. They both freeze and stare at each other. He can tell it was an accident "You owe me a rabbit" he tells her and they burst out laughing again.

Geasy Sae lowers her head and said "You two will be the talk of the district tomorrow but you know what will really get these gossipers going" Darius and Katniss nod their head for her to keep going. "Katniss you go back to Darius's room stay there for awhile then go home". She and Darius are drunk enough to think this is a good idea. He pays for another bottle of liquor, grabs her hand and they head off to his room. He tells her he has some new books and if she would like to borrow them. They both like to read and are always sharing books with one another. She picks out a couple of books and they wait for about 30 minutes then he walks her home.

She wakes up with a pounding headache. She groans as she heads of to the bathroom, worst hangover ever. When she leaves the bathroom her mom is standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I've heard you were with Darius last night" her mom said.

"Yes mom but nothing happened. I just borrowed some books" she tells her. Her mom just nods.

"Not that there's anything wrong if you did Katniss. I know you are a responsible adult but it might be too soon after Peeta" her mom said.

Oh no, Peeta what will her think. She stops and scolds herself, what does is matter she's single and besides he's marry now. She shouldn't care what he thinks he sure didn't when he cheated on her.

Even with a hangover she feels lighter and is ready to put her plan in motion. She tells her mom and sister during breakfast that she wants to stay for a few weeks at her father's cabin. They have plenty of food stored so they should be fine for awhile. They see how excited she looks and tell her they think it's a good idea. She meets up with Darius at Greasy Sae's stall. All three laugh at how well Sae's planned worked out. She tells them she'll be gone or a few weeks so they won't worry.

It takes a couple days for her to get everything together for her trip but finally she heading out. She's by the weak spot in the fence concealed by a clump of bushes when she hears him. She can tell it's him by his heavy tread. As quietly as she can she slips under the fence. _Don't look back_ she tells herself. There is nothing there for you but pain but she can't resist. She looks through a gap in the bushes. He's sitting at their old spot. Where they would meet and watch the sunrise or sunset. Yep there's that pain again. It's not as piercing thought. He looks a mess, bags under his eyes; hallow cheeks, his hair is sticking up in all directions and a couple days of scruff on his face. She wants to go to him, hug him but she can't. _Walk away_ she tells herself and she does.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know why he expected Katniss to come to him once the story of his and Delly's separation made it way around the district, wishful thinking. Still regardless of what has happened to his marriage she must still assume he had cheated on her. He knows he would have if he had found her naked with another man.

What about Darius and her. Were 8 months really all it took for her to move on? Was Darius just a rebound? A drunken mistake or was it more? He hasn't heard anything else about them but then again the gossip has move on to Delly, Thom and him.

He wanted to wait for the annulment to be finalized before he approached her. But he was left disappointed when they told him it was going to take several months to process. He was also hoping he would run into her by now, when she came to trade, that was until his father told him she stopped trading in town. He should have known this about her but those 8 months had been a whirlwind of activity. Being force to marry, moving into the shoe shop, learning to tan leather, making and mending shoes. He was distracted from thinking of her. Living a life that wasn't meant for him, filed with anger and loathing and all of it directed at himself. Oh yeah and at Delly the bane of his existence. That is until he heard about Katniss and Darius. Then all the heartache and pain of losing her, which he had managed to, keep buried came rushing back to the surface.

All the what if's and could be's, cloud his mind not letting him see a clear path. Oh there's jealousy and rage to, he can't forget that. It's hijacked his brain and messing with his head at any given moment. Playing out scene's of them together. She's calling out his name 'Darius' in the heat of passion, Darius mapping out her body her with his mouth and hands, moving between her legs. She was only supposed to belong to him no one else. Ugh, he can't take it, he needs to know.

Has he lost her forever? Does he still have a chance? Does he want that chance now that's she has given herself to Darius? Of cause he does, in the end it's not her fault. They got thrown into this mess by a petty, selfish person who didn't care about playing with other people's lives.

So now that he was settling back down to his normal routine at the bakery, well except for Katniss. He has to decide what to do next. Should he go to her and plead his case or should he wait and see if she really is with Darius? So many thoughts swirling in his head and he needs answers, If they are still going to have a future together.

He goes for a walk trying to figure out what to do, where to go, who to talk to. He's too much of a coward to go looking for her. Fear consumes him. He's afraid of rejection and of disappointed hopes. When he looks up he sees that his feet have unconsciously taken him to the hob. Not sure what he's doing but hoping maybe to get a glimpse of her. See if he can muster up the courage to talk to her again. People stare as him as he heads to Greasy Sae's stall. Of course they do. He is the talk for the district. He sits down and orders the soup of the day.

Rory walks up, nods his head at Peeta then turns to Sae "I have some squirrel to trade" Rory tells her.

"You been charging too much, boy" Sae tells Rory.

"Who else are you going to get fresh game from during the week? Gale's only trading on Sundays and since Katniss is not around to trade at the moment" Rory trails off shrugging his shoulders.

"You figure you'd up the price huh? That's fine boy but when she gets back to trading don't be surprised if I start to pay you less then I normally would." Sae retorts.

"Ok, the usual amount then" Rory said. He nods to Peeta one more time then walks away.

Why isn't Katniss trading? Did something happen to her? He wants to ask. They used to be a lot friendlier to him before everything happened. Come to think of it, even the people in town are not really talking to him all that much either. But then again he has been a lot moodier and snappy at people.

He see's Darius making his way to the stall and he stiffens. This is it; this is his chance to see if what he heard was true.

"Well Sae look who we have here" Darius said but not in an unfriendly way and he claps Peeta on the back. Darius eyes twinkle with mischief. While Peeta want nothing more than to punch him in the face right now. He has to remind himself that Darius is a peacekeeper after all and doesn't want to end up in the stocks. He rubs his sweaty palms on his thighs, takes a deep breath, here goings nothing.

"So any truth to those rumors about Katniss and you" he asks Darius. Darius expression grows dark and his smile fades.

"If you think Katniss would do something like that then you don't know her at all" he says "and I would never take advantage of a friend that way" Darius gives him a pointed look. He just nods at Darius, he is right of coarse but Peeta needed to know for sure. He is so giddy with happiness and he's trying real hard not to let it show. Though he thinks he is failing miserably.

Never ones to let a good opportunity to gossip go to waste; Sae and Darius start in on the interrogation. Wanting to clear his name and hoping to gain some allies, he tells them everything. Without him noticing a small crowd gathers around them. People were shaking their heads and tut-tutting their disapproval of Delly's antics. This gives him hope that if he can convince them of the truth, then maybe just maybe he might be able to convince Katniss too, that is if she's will to hear what he has to say.

"What the hell are you doing here then lover boy, go and talk to her. Damn kids and their teenage drama" one man said. He sees a few people nodding their heads in agreement. Peeta turns to see who had spoken. Oh, it's just Haymitch, guess he likes gossip too. As people start to walk away Sae turns to him.

"She's been on 'vacation' these past couple of weeks and hasn't been around to hear the latest town news" she says. There is only one place where Katniss would go to, the cabin. Thanking them all he turns to look at Darius and thanks him for being a true friend.

With new purpose he rushes out of the hob feeling joyful and excited. She didn't sleep with Darius. He knows he shouldn't care but his male masculine pride is crowing at the knowledge. He heads off towards home. He has to hurry, gather everything he needs because he's going to head out to the lake first thing tomorrow morning. Time to put 'Operation: Win Katniss Back' in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

She wakes up to the warmth of the sun upon her face. It's been nice out here. Two weeks at the cabin have done her good. She thought it would be hard at first since she had shared it with Peeta. That the memories would consume her and bring her down again. She has kept herself busy fixing up the cabin, fishing, gathering, and hunting. She cures the meet she doesn't eat. She doesn't want to go back home empty handed.

The nights have always been the hardest at home and now here too. Memories of them together play out in her head like one of those film reels they showed at school. Months ago she used to fight them. Trying to think of other things, it would never work and she'd only end up tossing and turnings all night. So she learned to let them play out until she falls asleep.

Lately her mind would take her back to the morning she left for the cabin. That last time she saw him, he had a pained look on his haggard face full of misery and sorrow. So much so, that her initial reaction was to go to him, take him in her arms and reassure him that everything would be ok.

She still misses him. His smiles that dimple one of his cheeks, his laugh that was so infectious she couldn't help but join when she tried to glare at him. His hands, when they would grab her and pull her flush against him. His lips that would trail kisses from her jaw down her neck, to her pulse point. Hmm, that always made her shiver.

Then there was last night's dream, which woke her up in the middle of the night panting, wet and throbbing at her core, leaving her sated but wishing it had been real. She's never had a dream like that before.

Sure she's fantasized plenty of times about making love to Peeta, they never went all the way but they did enough to fuel her imagination. He's brought her to completion with his hands and a couple of times with his mouth, she reciprocated of course, she was nothing if not fair. The sounds that he made and the look of love and desire on his face as she took him in her mouth would get her worked up all over again.

Is he happy? He didn't look it, that time she saw him. Does he think of her? and how happy they had been? They would have been married now, having breakfast in their home planning their day or maybe they'd even be here together.

In two weeks she'll be starting her job in the Justice Building working with Madge, so she won't be able to be out in the woods as often. That's another reason why she's out here enjoying her woods.

She grabs a bucket heads to the lake and fills it up with water so she can warm it up for a quick wash down. Usually she would jump in the lake with a bar of soap but it's too cold right now, even for her. As she goes about her morning chores she begins to sing, she has been doing that a lot since she arrived at the cabin, singing all the songs her dad taught her. She goes off to walk the snare lines that she set up near the cabin. She also gathers vegetation and medicinal herbs, that are pretty abundant in this area. By the afternoon she's back at the lake skinning and preparing her game. Singing as she works.

 _I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe  
But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now, I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we; been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, oh  
I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me_

She stops sing tilts her head to the left, she hears something. There it is again, it's heavy, loud and stomping toward the lake. No, it can't be, what is he doing here? How did he know she was out here? Shouldn't he be getting ready to welcome his baby. What should she do? She needs to run and hide, maybe climb a tree. Desperately she looks up to the trees seeing which she should use but no, he knows she's here he'll wait her out, he came for a reason.

She's feeling a little frantic, yet exited. Her hearts pounding in her chest, her body starts to tremble; this is what he does to her. Every time! How is it possible for someone to have such a hold on a person? For her to have this reaction to him, then all of a sudden he's there, right in front of her. Looking scared but in his eyes she sees love and hope.

God, how she's missed him.


	5. Chapter 5

He wanted to head out for the lake early this morning but his mom told him he had to at least work the morning shift, especially if he was planning on being gone for a few days. He should be able to make it there by noon. His mom was also on board for him to get Katniss back but that's probably because the Bakery's profits had gone down since they stopped selling the meat pies. Plus he thinks his parents feel guilt for forcing him to marry Delly.

He's not sure if disturbing her at the lake is a good idea. Should he just wait for her to return, talk to her then? What if she doesn't want him anymore, regardless of what he has to say? He shakes himself out of his negative thoughts. No he's doing this. He needs to stop being a coward, stop letting fear control him. He's going out there and fight for her, for them and their future.

He goes through he's backpack one last time. Making sure he didn't forget anything and placing the last items inside. Which happen to be Katniss's favorite foods, a bag of cheese buns, a thermos of hot chocolate and two cans of Lamb Stew which he had traded Purnia this morning for several loaves of fresh bread. Remembering his sketch book and pencils he leaves his bag on the counter and hurries upstairs. When he gets back he finds Rye putting something inside.

"What are you doing?" He asks Rye

"Nothing, just throwing in a note for Katniss from Madge" he says with a smirk on him face. He doesn't have time to question him any further. He grabs his backpack, shoves his sketchbook and pencils in, zips it up, swings over he's shoulder and heads on out the doors. He hears Rye wishing him luck. Good, he's going to need it.

When he crawls under the fence he is reminded of the first time Katniss had taken him into the woods. It was on his 17th birthday and he was feeling a little hurt. His family never did anything for their birthdays but this time they didn't acknowledge it at all, not even his dad.

After his morning shift Katniss is waiting for him at the back door, she greets him with a 'happy birthday' and a soft smile, he pauses to study her pretty face. She has huge beautiful gray eyes, long black lashes, tiny delicate nose, full pink lips and all his. He still has to pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming. She gives him a quick kiss and they headed out to the wood.

The moment he was on the other side of the fence, it was like a whole different world. Instead of all the black coal dust, there's green all around him with a familiar smell of pine and damp earth. He was so in awe that she practically had to drag him to the nearby stream where she had set up a birthday picnic.

They ate grilled fish, biscuits, strawberries and blackberries. Once they had their fill she took him for a hike and showed him all her favorite spots which included a meadow full of blooming wildflowers, yellow, white, red, blue and lavender, he sees so much color, it's blinding. As she climbed a tree to pick some apples, he wandered around and found a berry bush. He had collected about a handful when he heard Katniss shout 'Peeta! No!' and hit him in the back with an apple, effectively startling him into dropping the berries. She rushed them back to the stream. Made him wash his hands over and over making sure he didn't get any berry juice on them. She goes on about how they were 'poisonous nightlock berries, dead in a minute, you scared me half to death'.

"It's alright Katniss, no one really needs me" he said before he could stop himself. He knows he shouldn't feel sorry for himself, especially since he's had a wonderful birthday with Katniss. But he's family forgetting his birthday really got to him.

"I do, I need you" she tells him. She takes him by the hand, leads him to the picnic blanket, pushes him down and proceeds to shows him, just how much he means to her.

When they walk back to the bakery, he had the biggest grin on his face; they had never gone that far before. He's feeling happy and loved by the girl walking next to him. Pushing open the bakery door there are shouts of 'Surprise' and 'Happy Birthday, Peeta'. Even Katniss's mom and sister were there plus a few of their friends. He was shocked. Looking down at Katniss, she reaches up gently kisses his lips and whispers 'you'll always be needed Peeta'. He's hoping that's still true.

As he gets closer to the lake he hears her singing and like everything else around him he stops to listen. Her sultry smooth voice is absolutely beautiful and it helps to soothe his battered heart.

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hand

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command my love

That was there at my command my love

And the first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last till the end of time my love

And it would last till the end of time my love

The first time ever I saw your face

Your face, your face, your face

He didn't know how long he had been standing there; the haunting melody had completely captivated his mind. He shook his head to clear away the haze, forcing himself to focus and continue walking. She was singing a different song now and it was just as enchanting. As he approaches the thicket ahead that leads to the cabin she stops singing. She must hear him coming. She did like to remind him of how loud he was, asking him if he was stomping his feet on purpose.

His legs shake with ever step; his hearts beating faster making its way from his chest to his throat. He walks through the thicket and she's there. Oh god, he hadn't seen her in so long, she takes his breath away. They stand there taking each other in, neither one wanting to break the spell that has taken a hold of them. He recognizes the sadness and longing in her eyes.

It's too much; all these months of trying to keep himself together have finally taken a toll on him. He can't move, can't speak, can't do anything and its taking all his strength to keep him from falling to his knees. He tries to make himself say something before her walls come up. If he could just get passed the lump that has closed off his throat but he only manages to choke out "Katniss".

She hears him whisper her name and sees the pleading in his eyes. She takes slow tentative steps towards him and with a shaky hand stretches out and tenderly touches his face. The feel of her touch is his undoing. His hands reach her; pulling her close to him and takes her down with him as he crumbles to the ground on his knees, burying his face in her neck and burst into tears.

She feels her own tears falling down her face as she hugs him. He's babbling as he sobs into her neck. She can make out a few words 'drugged him' 'Thom's baby' 'never touched her'. She'll get the full story later. She coos and hums as she rocks him, like she does for Prim after a nightmare.

When his sobs turn to sniffles she begins to loosen her hold, causing him to tighten his grip on her. Because holder her felt so impossibly good he didn't want to let go. Then her hand caresses his back as she whispers reassuring words into his ear. He has always been her weakness and right at this very moment with him in her arms again she doesn't care.

Hesitant to let her go he clings to her, as he makes it back to his feet. As he pulls away he looks down at her, giving her a sheepish smile, feeling embarrassed that he had fallen apart like that. She returns it with slightly amused smile of her own. They walk to the lake to wash up and he splashes the cool water on his face. This was not how he had imagined it would go but he's all too happy that he didn't end up with an arrow in his eye. They know that they need to talk but they sit at the edge of the lake in companionable silence enjoy being in each other company.

"Have you had lunch yet" he asks. She shakes her head. He retrieves his backpack where he had dropped it and they go into the cabin where he heats up the lamb stew. She moans when she takes the first bite of the cheese bun, she hasn't had them since before the reaping and she almost finishes all the hot chocolate by herself. When they finished up, she grabs a blanket and they headed out to enjoy the rest of the late afternoon sun. He had stalled as long as he could so he starts to talk.

"I'm not sure how much you where able to understand earlier" he rubs the back of his neck; face turning beat red, remembering his break down "but um…the baby isn't mine, he uh…is Thom's son."

"So she had the baby already?" doing a mental calculation she knows the timing is off.

"Yeah, that's the thing she was already pregnant before the reaping. I still don't completely understand what motivated Delly to try and pass him off as mine, he was born with all seam features and later told us he was Thom's. I think not wanting to move into the seam was one of the reasons." He waits for a bit to let it sink in. Hopefully she'll be able to believe what he's going to say next. Taking a deep breath he pushes forward.

"Katniss" he reaches out taking her hand. "She also said that we didn't do anything that night" her lips begin to quiver at the memory, tears pooling in her gray eyes. As his voice begins to shake he has to stop swallow a few times before he continues "Delly told me she put something in my drinks; by the 3rd one I blacked out, all she really needed was for it to look like we had slept together knowing I wouldn't remember."

He continues telling her about being forced to marry, refusing to toast, rejecting the assigned housing, sleeping in a cot in the shoe shop among the shoes instead of in her room.

She's actually surprised that Delly didn't abort the baby like every other merchant girl that finds herself pregnant by a boy from the seam or seam girl by a merchant. But how is drugging someone, making him believe he's the father, forcing him to marry her knowing it's all a lie and then not giving the real father the opportunity to get to know his baby, make Delly any better. Thom is a good person and he'd want to be there for his baby.

She gets to her feet, pacing back and forth along the shore. She feels a smoldering, all consuming rage boiling within her. All these months of pain, struggling to drag her way out of the fog of sadness that losing Peeta had caused. The never ending sleepless nights she'd spent feeling miserable and alone. Having to fight the constant desire to go looking for Peeta knowing he belonged to another. And Peeta want about him? They were childhood friends. How can she possibly justify taking advantage of his friendship and trusting nature? Oh she can wait to get her hands on her. This is not going to end well for Delly.

He watches her pace, seeing the storm of emotions playing out on her face and it terrifies him. Maybe she doesn't believe him, will this be the last day he'll spend with her. He needs to keep trying, he'll beg if has to.

"Please Katniss, I didn't cheat, I swear it." The plea she hears in his voice forces her to calm the fire that was raging in her blood and turns to look at him; she can see the look of concern across his face. Delly took what was most precious and turned Peeta into a piece in her own personal selfish game. She'll deal with her when they get home. Right now she needs to take care of Peeta.

She goes to him and he takes her hands, drawing strength from them. "Even after I was forced to marry, I promise, I never touched her. Please, believe me." He chokes out.

She sees the pain in Peeta's beautiful blue eyes and knows he isn't lying. "Okay" she nods. "I believe, you" she reassure him. His eyes go wide and his face brightens with hope.

"Oh god, Katniss thank you." He's beaming with happiness; he grabs her and pulls her onto his lap. "There's no life for me without you, I've been so unhappy." He burrows his face into her neck and his lips graze it lovingly, just the way he knows she likes it. It sends a shiver down she spine causing her to stifle a moan. If he keeps this up she'll probably agree to anything. "I love you, Katniss, you're my whole life. Do you think…" he swallows hard trying to get the rest out. Hoping he's not pushing his luck "you can give us another chance?" he asks "I put in for an annulment already." he adds quickly. "We can take it as slow as you want." he finishes, silently waiting for her answer _please say yes._

She knew the answer the minute he crossed the thicket but she's going to make him sweat a little, especially since he's playing dirty. She wiggles slowly on his lap, letting her hip slightly rub up against him. She hears his breath hitch; it takes all she has to keep a straight face.

"I don't know Peeta, I've embraced the single life" she muses "It'll take a lot to convince me to tie myself down again." She moves her hips one more time and she can feel a hardness that wasn't there a moment ago. He tightens his grip on her hips to prevent her from moving again. She has to hold back a giggle.

"What can I do to persuade you to give us another shot?" his voice comes out rough and husky making her want to squirm some more but he has a firm grip. He bends his head down and begins to nibble on her earlobe knowing this is another one of her weak points and he can feel her shudder. She whimpers as he pulls away. "Is that a yes, Katniss" and he takes her earlobe in his mouth again and sucks on it.

She lets out a breathy "yes". With a move acquired from his years of wrestling, he has her on her back his hips flushed against hers and he rolls into her. "Tell me, Katniss" he rolls his hips again "tell me you'll take me back" he whispers in her ear.

"Yes, Peeta" she moans out, feeling him push up against her aching center once more "I'll take you back" she grabs him by the neck and pull him down for a kiss. This kiss was familiar yet new, filled with shared hunger and longing over these wasted months apart.

When they finally come up for air he asks "You love me, real or not real."

She tells him "real" and pulls him back down for another searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days at the cabin go by in a blur. They took this time to catch up on things they have missed while apart. Peeta had told her that he had spoken to Darius before he came out to the cabin and exposed Delly's deception. She needed to talk to Darius and see what he planned on doing about it. They couldn't let that go unpunished. Could they? What kind of message will that send to the rest of the district? If a single merchant girl can drug someone and walk away unharmed, what's to say that others couldn't do the same. She shudders at the thought.

It was also a time of healing and getting reacquainted with one another. The one thing that was new were the nightmares, they would both get. His were always about losing her again; he would wake up paralyzed in fear but when he'd find her next to him, he would scoop her up in him arms, snuggle her close to him and things would be right with the world. Her nightmares where not so easy to overcome, with some he would be able to comfort her right away. But on the nights that they were about him and Delly, she would push him away feeling the renewed pain but she also felt guilt, knowing she was hurting him. He understood and once she'd calm down she would be right back in his arms.

They never had this much time alone together so there was a lot of making out, at all times throughout the day, every night and everywhere. It was getting harder to hold on to their promise of waiting for marriage and even though they would bring each other to completion, they hungered for more. There were a couple of times they almost give into their desire but either one or the other would pull away. It might seem silly to wait but they wanted to follow through on one thing they had agreed upon before everything had gone to hell. Still they were done waiting and planned on toasting as soon as the annulment came through.

On their last night at the cabin Peeta remembers Madge's note. Rye had put it in one of the zip up compartment in his backpack and he had completely forgotten about it. There had been so many other things that had kept him blissfully occupied. As he pulls out the envelope a strip of condoms falls out. _Dammit Rye._ He quickly shoves them back into his pack before Katniss could see them. He doesn't want her to think he was expecting something like that to happen. The envelope was pretty thick for being a note. He handed it to Katniss and she read it out load.

 _Dear Katniss & Peeta,_

 _I hope you both find yourselves well and I'm so glad you have made up._

 _I was able to call in a favor with Effie Trinket and you would not believe how she gushed over your 'tragic star-crossed lover's story' her words not mine. She was tripping all over herself to help you two._

 _Let me tell you she can talk ones ear off. I actually feel sorry for Haymitch now. She was going on about coal and pearls and what not._

 _Anyway, I digress, we managed to put in a rush on the annulment and Peeta is a free man. As per Rye, Peeta is single and ready to mingle. We can't wait for the toasting._

 _Love,_

 _Madge & Rye_

 _P.S. I put in a little gift, wrap it up baby bro. RM_

He rolled his eyes at Rye scribbled words. They go through the rest of the paperwork and sure enough it was a copy of his annulment request, approved and stamped with the capital seal. Madge must have done it the minute he submitted the paperwork. He's surprised that she would have gone out of her way for him. She hadn't spoken one word to him since the day after the aging out party. It must be because she and Katniss are friends. Well then, when they get back home he's going to thank her by baking her favorite pastry; strawberry turnovers.

"It looks like you will be Mrs. Mellark sooner than we thought. That is if you'll allow it?" Peeta asks. He gives her a crooked smile that dimpled one of his cheeks, the one that she loves so much. She could hear the tone of uncertainly in his voice, as if he believed she would actually change her mind and say 'no'.

She leaned into him "I'll allow it" she says and sealed it with a kiss.

In the morning she bagged several waterfowl to take back to the bakery. They will make for delicious roasted duck meat pies. She hummed as she collected eggs hidden in the grass for breakfast. Could it really have only been a week ago, that she had resigned herself to living a half life, a joyless life? Basically she had accepted to living a life without Peeta.

She laughed to herself thinking of all the gossip that is going on in the district. She and Madge were never gossipy but ever since Madge started dated Rye there really wasn't a way of avoiding it. He was worst then some of the girls. She is sure that Greasy Sae and Darius, who rival Rye in the rumor making department are having a field day at her expense.

She feels guilty now knowing how hurt Peeta had been a few weeks ago when he thought the rumors about her and Darius were true but a part of her, a very small part was secretly glad he got a little taste of what she had suffered for months. Overall though she's just glad they were given another chance at happiness and she's not going to give it up, especially now that she has Peeta's by her side again.

As he pulls their clean clothes from the dry line, he watches Katniss winding through the tall green grass hunting for duck eggs. He will be forever thankful that she welcomed him back into her life and now they will be getting married soon.

His mind wonders back to Delly. How did he not see the type of person Delly had become? How blinded by their childhood friendship was he, that he had not noticed the changes in her?

He remembers the sneers and smirks she had given him in the Justice Building upon seeing his distress while they where getting married. The whining to her parents when she didn't get her way. Then when they were married she would ridicule and taunt him every chance she got. After a while he didn't hold back either, two can play the asshole card.

Thinking back on it now, they had started growing part when he and Katniss began dating, at 16. They would constantly invite her to sit with them and Madge during lunch time or asked her to dinners and family gatherings but Delly would always refuse. After some time she started hanging around with a different group of friends, some of the snobbier merchants in town. On the day of the reaping party he had even invited her to their toasting and she seemed genuinely happy for them. Little did he know Delly was plotting his downfall that very night. Well, no matter. Katniss took him back and finally he could move on from that living nightmare he had endured.

One more obstacle he will have to overcome is Gale. He rubs the side of his jaw remembering the day Gale had decked him. It was a Sunday, the day after the reaping party and he was heading home after trying and failing to get Katniss to forgive him. He knew she wouldn't but he had to at least acknowledge what he thought he had done and to apologize for it.

"I knew it; I knew you two merchants weren't any better than the rest. I had warned Catnip and Thom but they wouldn't listen and now look were they are. Humiliated and heartbroken" then Gale took a wing at him and he didn't bother to dodge it, he deserved that and more.

"You had actually won me over bread boy. It had been hard to hate you but not anymore. Leave Katniss alone and tell that floozy Delly to stay away from Thom or I'll have Leevy take her down." Gale scuffed and walked away. He had been so distraught at the time that he didn't try to understand nor did he care why Gale had mentioned Thom that day.

After breakfast of duck eggs and boiled katniss tubers they help each other wash up at the lake. It took longer than usual because he had thrown her on a towel and devoured her with his mouth making her sing. Afterwards they cleaned up the cabin and headed on home dragging their haul behind them.

"How about a song?" he asks. He knows she doesn't like singing in front of other people but she'll usually allow it when it's just them because she knows how much he loves her singing.

"A song? What about?" She asks. Peeta and Prim are the only ones that can wheedle one out of her.

"Something happy" he said, wanting a song to go with his mood.

She racks her brain for a happy song and starts laughing. Peeta raises an eyebrow at her. It was on her mind this morning and he'll get it once she starts singing. She clears her throat and begins.

 _People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people_

 _I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

 _They think we're lovers kept under covers_

 _I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

 _We laugh just a little too loud_

 _We stand just a little too close_

 _We stare just a little too long_

 _Maybe they're seeing something we don't, darlin'_

 _Let's give them something to talk about_

 _Let's give them something to talk about_

 _Let's give them something to talk about_

 _How about love?_

 _I feel so foolish, I never noticed_

 _You'd act so nervous_

 _Could you be falling for me?_

 _It took a rumor to make me wonder_

 _Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

 _Thinking 'bout you every day_

 _Dreaming 'bout you every night_

 _Hoping that you feel the same way_

 _Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'_

He cracks up! Whether it's about them, her and Darius, or really anyone else in twelve, this song definitely describes their district. He grabs her braid and gives it a gentle tug. He remembers the rumors that had gone rampant in the district when they first started dating. There was the one where he had gotten her pregnant but his favorite was that Katniss had used her mother's healer's knowledge and brewed up some love potion that she would put in his tea with a lot of sugar to mask the taste.

They made it as far as the snare line that she shared with Gale and Rory when they hear a voice.

"I see she didn't finish you off, lover boy" they whip around as Gale materialized from behind some bushes. "At least half the district will be happy to know you're still alive" Gale said going up to Peeta and shaking his hand. "Glad to know I was wrong about one of you but Delly though" Gale said shaking his head. "I'd tell Thom to drop her, if it weren't for the baby." He turns to Katniss "you'd better make an honesty man out of him" he tells her.

"Why, what have they been saying?" she asks rolling her eye.

"Oh no, I just listen. Against my will mostly, Leevy can't seem to help herself. Anyway I'm sure Prim will be all too happy to tell you all about it. I'll catch you up later" Gale said and went off to finish checking the snare line.

As they make their way through the seam towards her house they were taken aback at the reaction of some of the people they come across. Some would clap as they walked by while others would smile and nodded at them. They actually seemed happy to see them back together.

Once they arrived to her house her mom and sister were not surprised to see Peeta with her. Prim ran up to him, gave him a big hug and asked when they plan on toasting. She gives her sister and incredulous look.

"Oh, come on Katniss, when Peeta didn't return the day he left, we figured you either shot him with an arrow or took him back" she said. "The most popular rumor has you feeding him to the flesh eaters outside the fence. Followed by the one where you turned him into your plaything" Prim laughs when she sees Katniss scowling at that one. Why is she the one always coming off as the bad one in these rumors?

"That last one sounds like something Rye would spread" Peeta said wiggling his eyebrows at her while she glares at them. She huffs and heads off to the kitchen leaving them to their gossip, her mother following closely behind.

"Are you still taking the medicine?" her mom asks. Lily Everdeen started treating Katniss with the same medication she used when she found out her oldest daughter was slipping into depression.

"No" she answers sheepishly. Ever since Peeta show up at the cabin she hasn't felt the need to use it. Her mom gives her a knowing smile.

"That's good, you will need to start taking the tea to prevent pregnancy and that other medicine will block out its effectiveness, you'll have to drink one cup every morning." Katniss feels her cheek grow hot but nods as her mom continues to give her 'the talk.'

She had noticed a change in her mother these pass few months. Lily was pleased that she had begun accepting her help instead of brushing it aside like she had been doing for years. She had also come to realize how much she missed and craved her mother's affection. So at least one good thing could be said about the terrible ordeal she had gone through. It helped to mend her relationship with her mother.

They left a good portion of her haul at home to trade in town and at the hob later. But they still had a lot and not wanting to seem like she was rubbing it in the peacekeepers faces they took the back streets and alleyways to get to the back of the bakery. The minute they entered the door Mrs. Mellark was ready to pounce on Peeta because he had been gone longer then she thought necessary. He showed her their haul, two fat wild turkeys, a half dozen waterfowl, rabbits, squirrels and wild vegetables; katniss tubers, wild onion, mushrooms and a handful of cooking herbs. She about squealed in delight actually hugged Katniss and then hurried off to clean the game. Making a mental calculation of the profit they'll make.

He goes upstairs to drop off his stuff leaving Katniss with his dad, who genuinely was happy to see her. Back at the cabin in a moment of weakness or more like post orgasmic bliss Katniss had actually let him sketch her naked saying it was for his eyes only and with a promise of inflicting bodily harm if anyone else saw it. So he was desperate to hide his sketchbook in his safe box. He couldn't afford to let Rye get his hands on it. He had a loose floor board under his bed where he kept his lockbox. He stashed his sketchbook in there, locked it and hid it away.

While Peeta headed upstairs Rye who had been tending to customer up front walks to the back of the bakery and gives her a big bear hug picking her off the ground ignoring her protest.

"Oh thank god, you here" he said placing her back down "Now Peeta will stop being such a moody asshole."

"Rye, give your brother a break, he had it rough. No thanks to us." Mr. Mellark said moving towards the store front to let them talk.

"Was it really that bad?" she asks him.

"At one point, he even wished he was dead." Rye said. Seeing the pained look on her face he adds quickly "Of course he was drunk out of his mind so I don't think he remembers." Hearing Rye say that makes her heart ache for Peeta.

"Darius said Cray's not going to charger her with anything" Rye continues "But we managed to show her that what she did was not going to be ignored."

"What did you do?" Peeta asked from the stairs startling them.

"The shoe shop got a makeover, come look" Rye tells them with a self satisfying grin on his face. Peeta grabs a hold of her hand pulling her towards the front of the bakery but instead of seeing the shoe shops new look she sees Delly and all the rage she had bottled up at the lake, came rushing back. Letting go of Peeta's hand she stalks out of the bakery. Hearing Rye say 'Oh this is going to be good' as they follow after her. Thom tries to intercept her first.

"Katniss, please I know…" Thom begins but she doesn't let him finish.

"Don't start" she pushes pass him. Delly puts her hands up, placating.

"Just let me explain, I think you of all people might actually be able to understand." Delly starts off.

"How in the hell would I possibly understand?" she yells "Can't you see all the lives you turned upside down? Peeta's most of all, he was your friend and you used him Delly."

"I just thought I was going to end up an outcast living out in the seam. Kind of like your mother. Not that it matters I'm an outcast now anyways" Delly says dejectedly.

"So you think that justifies what you did to Peeta and everyone else that was hurt in the process?" she asks incredulously. Delly just shrugs. "Are you for real?

"I messed up, I realized that now" Delly said lamely.

"Are you kidding me, messed up? Putting salt in his tea is messing up, putting drugs in his drinks is a crime Delly" she yells. Rye repeats what he had said in the bakery about Delly not being charged and without realizing it Delly smirked. She was pleased knowing that she had gotten away with something big without being personally punished for it. Her smile shocked the people around her except for maybe Peeta. He had lived with her long enough to know that she had a nasty side to her. A cruel side that found pleasure in seeing other peoples misery. If she wasn't happy she made sure no one around her was happy.

Thank goodness she doesn't have her bow on her because all Katniss could see was red. She steps forward before anyone could react and punches Delly so hard she'd see stars. She doesn't have time to do anything else because strong arms circle her waist and toss her over his shoulder.

"Come on tiger, you've made your point and have restored my honor" Peeta chuckles.

"Put me down" she bellows "I'm not finished with her yet" she struggles against his shoulder but it's no good he's much to strong and tightens his grip on her even more as he carries her away from the square. She hears laughter coming from some of people that had gathered around them while she continued to yell profanities at Delly.

She lets her body go limp knowing Peeta was not going to let her go and starts smacking his fine ass.

"Ouch, stop that" he tells her. Rye comes running up behind them. Giddy as a school girl with a new hair ribbon.

"That was so badass Katniss! I'm no healer but I think you broke her nose" Rye said. For a moment she felt a pang of guilt. She didn't mean to get violent. She just wanted to give Delly a piece of her mind for the way she treated Peeta.

They make it to the bakery but he still won't let her down instead her carries her up the stairs taking two at a time heading to his room. He tosses her on his bed and locking the door behind him.

She thought he was going to be mad but when she looked up at him his eyes were almost feral, wild with lust.

"No one has ever defending me like that before" he said. His voice sounded husky and full of need. She looks down his body and sees him straining against his pants. "Can you see how hard you've made me?" she licks her lip as he starts removing his shirt.

"Your parents are down stairs" she whispers but that doesn't stop her from taking off her own shirt.

"Then we better be quiet."


End file.
